


Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

by 347712



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe-Mafia, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Enemies to Lovers, FBI Agent Iwaizumi, I fucking love comments, Lets play how obvious is my ADHD, M/M, Mentions of sex trafficking, Mob Boss Oikawa, Non-Graphic Violence, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Study in Gray Morality, This has been in my head for months, other characters added later, please praise me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/347712/pseuds/347712
Summary: “What beautiful eyes, Hajime,” Oikawa cooed in a low, calculating tone, “it’s cute that you think that I can’t read you clear as day.”He watched in amusement as Iwaizumi turned his glare to the floor in defiance. If the agent wouldn’t share about himself, Oikawa would do it for him.“You’ve been hurt before, huh? Badly too, the kind of wound that will never fully heal…”Iwaizumi clenched his teeth and kept his eyes down, an outright refusal to give him any shred of emotion.“You need to be in control, but you don’t have to be me to see that one. So strong and independent…” Oikawa sighed, letting his eyes soften now that he was out of Iwaizumi’s field of vision, “Who was it then?”Iwaizumi visibly flinched, grinding his teeth as he spat out, “Who was what?”Oikawa knelt on the dirt, despite his expensive suit, lifting his captives chin to make eye contact once more. His face was softer now, his empathy plain on his features, “Who was it that made you weak, Iwa-Chan?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the Iwaoi Mafia AU that's been living in my head rent free! Lately, I've been fascinated with the concept of gray morality, of doing horrible things for the right reasons. More specifically, I love writing a villain that you can not only love, put also empathize with, see yourself in. If I assigned canon Oikawa a fatal flaw, it would definitely be ambition, working himself to the bone because he wants so much. I love his characterization and decided that in another universe all the ambition he uses on volleyball could have been used in a much more vengeful way. I also adore the idea of Iwaizumi overcoming his straight laced morals if he knows its the right thing to do. I will always put in the AN any possibly triggering topics, feel free to comment for more info! This chapter has a brief mention of someone committing sex trafficking, joking threats, and minor mention of guns.

Iwaizumi Hajime was already thoroughly exhausted when he started down the hallway to his apartment.

At least, that’s what he would blame as an excuse for not being his usual observant self. It was this exhaustion that had him missing the little things that weren’t quite right. The extra jacket in the closet, a missing blanket on the couch, an extra mug in the sink. All tiny details in the grand scheme of things, but for a federal agent renowned for his observation skills, Iwaizumi should have caught them. It was these missed observations that lead to him being caught off guard in his own home at the sound of a voice.

“Hello, Iwa-chan! You’re finally home!”

This particular voice had Iwaizumi going through all 5 stages of grief at an unhealthy speed. It probably said a lot about more than he would like to admit that he waited until his jacket was off to draw his gun, turning and pointing it at a rather annoying criminal, lounging on his couch.

Said intruder pouted at the sight of the gun, but made no move to protect himself or draw a weapon of his own.

“Aww Iwa-chan, do you have to be so rude? There’s no reason for weapons, we’re all friends here!”

The sigh Iwaizumi let out was long-suffering, “What the fuck are you doing in my apartment? Show your hands.”

The man on the couch snorted, flipping through television channels absentmindedly, “That’s very cute, Hajime. We both know if you were going to arrest me, you would have done it ages ago.”

“Are you packing heat?”

Another snort, “As if! I’m a little offended you would even ask. Now come sit! You look exhausted.”

Iwaizumi ran a hand down his face but made his way to the couch without further protest. His eyes lazily rolled over to watch his new occupant, king pin Oikawa Tooru. 

Having been assigned Oikawa’s case 7 years ago, Iwaizumi spent what felt like forever tracking him. Other agents called him “the Phantom”, known for his uncanny ability to disappear. As much as he hated to admit it, Iwaizumi knew just how good Oikawa was. In the 7 years he spent tracking him, he had talked to the man 3 times, all because Oikawa came to him. He had an equal amount of admiration and fury for the man sitting next to him.

To his growing dismay, Iwaizumi found himself unable to arrest the man. Here he was, his life’s work sitting on his black leather couch, and he felt no urge to take him in. This man was a murderer, Iwaizumi reminded himself, he deserves prison. But, Iwaizumi thought, why don’t I feel afraid?

Oikawa turned his infuriating smirk his way, “I can almost feel you thinking, don’t hurt yourself, Iwa.”

Another long sigh, “What are you doing here?”

“The FBI is useless,” Oikawa began, his playful expression replaced with quiet anger, “and this case has too much attention for me to handle myself.” He crossed and uncrossed his hands in his lap before continuing, “I can’t just wait around for those idiots to find evidence or for the fat cats and their bootlickers to brush this under the rug.”

Iwaizumi held a hand out expectantly for the folder of evidence he knew was coming. The past 3 times had proceeded similarly. A certain “Phantom” appears in his apartment, teases him, gives him evidence to solve a certain case, and disappears without a trace. There was no amount of money he wouldn’t pay for an explanation, but Oikawa was nothing if not guarded. The playful demeanor was just a thin veneer painted on the thick walls surrounding everything that was Oikawa Tooru.

As he flipped through the photos and notes in the folder, Iwaizumi felt no surprise at how immaculate and damning it was. The case in question was a scandal surrounding a high ranking government official, who was being accused of sex trafficking. Iwaizumi had looked over the case himself and felt anger, knowing all too well how accusations against rich people fall apart like wet paper. Low and behold, here was an internationally wanted criminal handing him all the evidence needed to lock him up for the rest of his life, fancy lawyers or not. 

Two questions spun through his brain, rattling so loudly that he could no longer hold them in, “Why me?”

Oikawa, who had been wrapped up in watching some dumb romantic drama, turned, “What do you mean?”

“You could go to anyone, you could send in an anonymous tip...so why bring evidence to an FBI agent who could arrest you?” Iwaizumi asked, eyes burning.

At this question, Oikawa offered the rarest of smiles: a genuine one. He turned his warm brown eyes on the agent as he answered, “I’m not bringing it to just any FBI agent, I’m bringing it to you. I’m bringing it to someone who will believe me and take this seriously.” He smiled again, looking out the window, “You’re a good man, Hajime. I know you’ll do the right thing.”

Iwaizumi blushed at the compliment and use of his first name, tentatively asking, “How would you even know if I’m a good man? You don’t know anything about me.”

The laugh Oikawa let out was bright, twinkling in the fading sunlight. For a moment, Iwaizumi forgot how to breathe as he watched the man across from him. He was dangerous in so many ways, more than just his crimes. It was almost as if Oikawa had his own gravitational pull. Iwaizumi felt like he’d been stuck in orbit for 7 years.

“Oh Iwa-chan, how humble. You honestly think I wouldn’t find out about my biggest fan? You've been tracking me for 7 years, I’ve been watching for just as long.”

Iwaizumi’s blush spread to contain his neck and chest, which he covered by stuttering out, “I’m not a fan! I’m just doing my job!” He took a deep breath and centered himself before asking his second question, “Why these specific cases?”

He flinched as Oikawa’s smile turned so sharp it became its own sort of weapon. The way he cycled through emotions and expressions continued to leave Iwaizumi caught between terror and the burning heat of curiosity.

Oikawa turned to face the wall of windows in front of him once again, eyes far away as he spoke in a low voice, “I take care of my own, Hajime. I’d like to think you would do the same.”

The fear that had been absent since he walked in suddenly rolled over Iwaizumi in waves, settling in the pit of his stomach. The iciness of the other man’s tone was a reminder of who he was. This was not an old friend, the man sitting on his couch had killed for “his own” and would do it again.

As suddenly as it had come, Oikawa’s expression was replaced by his sunny smile, turned toward Iwaizumi, “Since I technically came over uninvited-”

“Broke in.”

“Ahem, came over uninvited, I’ll be taking my leave now.” He stood and stretched, patting down the wrinkles in his already spotless clothes. Iwaizumi scanned his body, clothed in his trademark black button down and black slacks. His button down had 2 buttons undone, just enough to reveal a hint of a lean, pale chest and his signature silver chain matching the wallet chain hanging from his left hip. As he turned towards the door, Iwaizumi thought he spotted a flash of ink, creeping up towards Oikawa’s pale neck.

Iwaizumi swallowed hard, trying and failing to stop himself from picturing his own tanned skin wrapped tight around that delicate neck. He stood up quickly as Oikawa stepped away from the couch, “I could arrest you right now or kill you and tell everyone it was provoked,” he threatened.

“It's cute that you think I couldn't slit your throat before you could make a single move,” Oikawa taunted, “You better watch your step, I know the next two, Hajime.”

As he walked towards the door, his posture changed, shoulder hardening and eyes turned sharp. He slipped seamlessly from, “Oikawa, lover of sappy dramas and bothering federal agents” to “The Phantom, feared mafia boss and ruthless criminal”. From Iwaizumi’s point of view on the couch, his change in body language was as if he became an entirely different person, shouldering the weight of his empire and his sins.

The mafia boss in question paused, one hand on the doorknob, “Hajime, I hope that you judge me as I am here, not as I am in your files. People’s opinions are so easily swayed.” He continued, forehead pressed against the door in front of him, “Just remember that every one of us in the shadows was once full of light too.”

As he left, Iwaizumi stared after him. Seven years, countless cases, 3 meetings….somehow Oikawa never failed to leave him breathless.


End file.
